1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a write-once type optical information recording medium having excellent recording characteristics.
2. Description of the Related Art
Write-once type optical information recording media, such as bonded optical disks have been well known including, (i) those formed by opposing, for example, an optical disk having, on a transparent substrate, a layered structure contains a dye recording layer, a reflective layer and, optionally, a protective layer and another optical disk of an identical layered structure or a different layered structure containing at least the dye recording layer, followed by bonding the optical disks to each other by way of an adhesive, with the layered structures thereof being opposed to each other, or (ii) those in which a pair of transparent substrates per se are directly opposed and bonded to each other by way of an adhesive, in which information can be recorded or reproduced by applying a light of a semiconductor laser at a waveform of from 400 to 670 nm for CVD or applying a light of a semiconductor laser at a longer wavelength for CD-R on the side of a main surface as described in JP-A No. 9-69239.